Slice of Paradise
by Leanne Kurai Arashi
Summary: Hijikata always thought he hated the white haired samurai known as Gintoki but the longer he watches the samurai the more he realizes the emotions he feels might not be of hate but of something completely different. But does Gintoki feel the same way? When an old friend comes calling tempers are bound to flare. (HijikataxGintoki. TakasugixGintoki Yaoi.) (On hiatus-writers block)
1. Detest

**Disclaimer note: I do not own Gintama. All rights go to Hideaki Sorachi and Viz Media**

* * *

><p><span>Detest<span>

Hijikata storms down the hall of the Shinsengumi headquarters in a rage. That damn silver haired, sweet loving idiot had, once again, prevented them from making an arrest and gotten in the way of an investigation. Slamming open the door to Kondo's room he simply glares at his boss who looks up at him.

"What is it?" Kondo asks.

"I want to request an investigation into Gintoki Sakata,"he replies quickly.

"Well I'd love to accept that request but we don't have enough members."

"Then I'll do it myself between work," Hijikata states and Kondo sighs at him.

"Fine but don't over exert yourself. Take a break every now and then...you deserve it," Kondo explains and Hijikata nods before leaving the room, happy with the outcome. Making his way back down the hallway Hijikata grinned and as he passed by Sougo's room the sadist poked his head round the door.

"Why are you so happy Hijikata-kun?" He asks and Hijikata looks over at him.

"I'm finally going to get some dirt on that bastard Gintoki!" He claims and Sougo tilts his head.

"You mean the boss? Why are you so determined to beat him?"

"He always gets in the way of our work!"

"But you know you two actually get along really well don't you?"

"We do not!" Hijikata exclaims and Sougo shrugs with a sly grin. Once again infuriated Hijikata turns away and grabs a cigarette, lighting it quickly.

Watching the house opposite him closely, Hijikata blew out the smoke from his mouth as he took another breath on his cigarette and sighed. That natural-permed idiot hadn't done anything except eat sweets and read jump for the last three days. Without even thinking about it Hijikata moves his attention from the Yorozuya's building and to the cigarette in his hand but that's when a movement catches his eye and he sits up suddenly. Seeing Gintoki move away from the window and down the hall Hijikata also begins to move, walking out of the alley and into a position where he could better see the door just as it opens and Gintoki walks out.

Gintoki ignored the calls of his companions and left the Yorozuya silently. Recently he had sensed that something was wrong and he had been right, just that morning he had received a letter from Zura asking him to visit the bridge at 1:00pm to discuss a serious situation. Sighing, Gintoki ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"This better not be about another one of his stupid plans. If it is I'll kill that idiot," he mutters quietly to himself. Hijikata watched the silver haired samurai's receding figure before beginning to follow him. Soon Gintoki reaches the bridge and looks around while Hijikata takes cover in another alley to watch events unfold. Hearing footsteps from the other side of the bridge both Gintoki and Hijikata look over at the source of the sound to see Katsura making his way towards the centre of the bridge were Gintoki was waiting.

"What's this about Zura?" Gintoki asks with a hint of frustration. His blood sugar was low since he hadn't had his daily parfait and he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," the black haired man replies before instantly becoming serious. "I called you here because it seems like the extreme Joui factions are becoming more active lately," he continues as Gintoki absent-mindedly picks his nose.

"What's that got to do with me?" He asks and for a moment he notices a hint of worry in his old comrade's eyes. If it was enough to have Katsura worried this was not something to joke about.

"It seems that now they're not just limiting their attacks to hi ranking Amanto. They're going after any Amanto they find. Kagura could be in danger of being attacked," Katsura explains and Gintoki narrowed his eyes. So he had been right after all, this was definitely nothing to joke about. "I've got my people watching their actions but I thought I should give you a warning," Katsura continues and Gintoki nods.

"Yeah thanks Zura," he replies and tries to hide his nervousness behind a goofy smile.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," the other samurai complains and smiles back but he could see the worry behind Gintoki's smile and he knew his friend would do his best to protect Kagura. Content that his job was done Katsuya began to turn away and Gintoki turned in the opposite direction. Both took a step forward away from each other an angry Shinsengumi officer, by the name of Hijikata Toushirou, leaped out of an alley.

"Both of you hold it! You're under arrest!" He yells at them and the pair shares a frustrated look before Gintoki turns and runs after the already escaping Katsura quickly. "I said hold it!" Hijikata repeats, louder this time and Gintoki groans.

"Shut up you stupid tax robber! I haven't had my daily sugar intake and it's already irritating enough without you around!" He calls back, making the situation worse.

"That's it. I will not let them get away..."Hijikata mutters to himself as he unsheathes his sword just as the pair run round a corner down a relatively abandoned street then leap up onto a roof and take off across the buildings.


	2. The Chase

**The Chase**

Hijikata continued to chase after the pair of samurai in front of him as they leaped over the roofs. With the raging Shinsengumi officer hot on their heels Gintoki and Katsura kept running at full speed.

"This is all your fault Zura! You and your stupid pulic meeting place!" Gintoki yells and Katsura looks over at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not Zura it's Katsura, and don't blame this on me! I'm absolutely certain no one saw me!" Katsura replies and the white haired samurai looks at his friend with suspicion. Needless to say Katsura had never been very good at avoiding the Shinsengumi so it was highly unlikely that he hadn't been followed which, of course, would explain their current predicament. But then again it was also possible that Hijikata really hadn't been following Kagura and had, in fact, been following Gintoki. After all he'd been trying to arrest Gintoki for a while now to get him out of the way.

"Damn it!" Gintoki muttered to himself...how could he not notice he was being followed? The telltale whistle of an approaching sword pulled him away from his thoughts and he dodged to the side just quickly enough to avoid Hijikata's sword slashing his neck. Spinning round, Gintoki turned to face Hijikata and Katsura looked back at him suddenly.

"What are you doing Gintoki?!" He calls out to his friend.

"Just get your ass out of here already you good for nothing Zura!" Gintoki calls back and Katsura blinks in surprise.

"It's not Zura it's Katsura," he replies quietly. "You better not get yourself caught," he adds then turns and takes off again quickly while Gintoki pulls out his bokutou with a slight grin.

"Give me some credit Zura. Like hell I'll get caught by a stupid tax robber," he mutters quietly. "Then shall we get started?" He asks the Shinsengumi office and Hijikata nearly blows a fuse before calming himself down.

"Yeah lets. I'm taking you in as a Joui terrorist," Hijikata replies and Gintoki's grin widens.

"Oh sounds interesting. Let's see if you can beat me this time," Gintoki states and Hijikata launches himself at the other samurai with ferocity in his eyes. Gintoki blocks his attack and pushes him away before moving to counter attack. Slashing his sword upwards he aims to give Hijikata a light scratch but the Shinsengumi officer dodges easily.

"Oi what's with that weak attack Yorozuya?" He asks with a sly, sadistic grin and Gintoki narrows his eyes. After his dodge Hijikata lashed back out at Gintoki and his sword caught Gintoki's arm, causing him to leap backwards, the scratch wasn't deep but with the first hit Hijikata had now become more confident and gained the advantage. Gintoki gritted his teeth and held up his sword in defence as Hijikata began a barrage of attacks.

"Looks like you've lost your touch Yorozuya bastard," Hijikata claims with a triumphant smile.

"Shut up you mayonnaise loving freak, you just caught me off guard!" Gintoki replies determinedly. After these few words are shared silence returns to the battle once more as the pair exchange blows at an unbelievable place. Gintoki manages to slash Hijikata's leg and smiles slightly before rolling sideways to avoid Hijikata's approaching attack. As the fight continues both samurai continue to take wounds at the others hand. Though none of the wounds were serious exhaustion begins to set in also and the pair is soon at breaking point.

"It'll be easier if you just surrender," Hijikata states between deep breaths.

"Like hell I'll give up before you!" Gintoki gasps back before running at Hijikata with weapon raised. Slashing downwards his sword does no damage to Hijikata's body but it rips his jacket and shirt open. Caught off guard by Gintoki's attack Hijikata trips backwards and stares at the other samurai, confused to what had brought on his sudden determination. Noticing the look Hijikata was giving him Gintoki stared back before his eyes wandered down to the other mans chest and stomach. Though Hijikata was thin he had a rough masculine build about him and his muscles rippled with every breath and movement. The scars that littered his body stood out against Hijikata's pale skin and his body seemed to shine as the light caught the sweat on it. Even Gintoki had to admit he wasn't bad looking...for a guy. The sound of footsteps jolted Gintoki from his thoughts and he raised his sword just in time to avoid getting pierced in the chest. Pushing Hijikata away he counterattacked but Hijikata avoided it easily and his sword gashed Gintoki's side. Gintoki managed to jump away to dodge another attack aimed his way before falling to one knee, panting heavily. Gripping his injured side, Gintoki looked up to see Hijikata looming over him before his vision began to blur and eventually he passed out.


	3. The Healthcare's Great

**The healthcare's great, not sure about the nurses**

After carrying the unconscious Gintoki back to a nearby hotel Hijikata and booking in he placed him in their room before grabbing the first aid kit. As he dressed Gintoki's wounds he couldn't help but notice the many scars the silver haired punk had. It was certainly admirable he'd lived through so many wounds. Hijikata also couldn't help but notice Gintoki's thin, almost feminine, build though his powerful muscles countered that feminist look. Hijikata found himself surprised that there weren't more girls after Gintoki, thought most of the ones that were had dangerous personalities. After dressing the injured samurai's wounds Hijikata pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his jacket and attatched them to Gintoki's wrists. He may be injured but Hijikata wasn't going to risk him getting away once he woke up. As if on cue the silver haired man uttered a barely audible groan and his eyes flickered open.

"What the hell happened...my body's aching all over...?" Gintoki questions, not noticing who was in the room with him or the handcuffs round his wrists.

"You passed out during our fight and I brought you back to a hotel to treat you," Hijikata explains and, upon hearing the other man's voice, Gintoki sat up quickly and scrabbled away from the Shinsengumi officer before yelping in pain. Sighing, Hijikata placed the cigarette he was just about to light on the floor and stood up before walking over to Gintoki and crouching down in front of him. Gintoki watched the other man with wide, terrified eyes like those of a cornered animal and as Hijikata got closer he turned his body away as if to protect his vital areas and organs.

"You shouldn't move so much, those wounds aren't exactly just scratches you know," Hijikata comments, slight frustration in his voice that Gintoki had been so foolish but also slight concern that the young samurai had caused more damage to himself with his sudden movements. Gintoki's eyes widened even further, nervous about Hijikata's sudden concern for him, and he simply nodded his head in reply as he wasn't sure how to respond. With Hijikata's help he stumbled back over to the futon and laid down on it while Hijikata checked his wounds once more to make sure they hadn't been made worse. Watching Hijikata Gintoki finally notices the handcuffs and stares at them.

"Umm...what're these?" He asks and Hijikata looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't risk the chance that you'll escape even if you are injured. You're still a Joui terrorist after all," Hijikata replies with a grin and Gintoki blinks at him then looks back down at the handcuffs.

"Are you kidding me," he mutters to himself before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Then can at least have one last drink before you haul me off to jail?" He asks and Hijikata rolls his eyes at him.

"Fine but just one," the Shinsengumi officer replies before checking the cupboards and finding a bottle of sake and some cups. Pouring Gintoki a drink he passes it to the other man before pouring some himself and they both take a sip. As they continue to drink Gintoki watches Hijikata out of the corner of his eye closely.

"At least relax while you're drinking," Hijikata states with frustration and Gintoki flinches slightly before he finishes off his drink then holds out the cup to Hijikata.

"Fill me up," he mutters and Hijikata narrows his eyes.

"I said just one," the Shinsengumi officer replies but Gintoki doesn't move his hand. Frowning at him Hijikata pours Gintoki some more sake and shakes his head. "You really are a good for nothing samurai," he comments and Gintoki chuckles before taking another sip.

"Yeah you're not wrong there," Gintoki replies and as he speaks seriousness creeps into his voice causing Hijikata to look over at the other man with surprise as Gintoki stares down at the sake in his cup. "Back then I promised that I'd definitely protect my comrades but it seems like no matter what happens some things just never change," he mutters and Hijikata blinks at him. What had brought on this sudden change of attitude in the silver haired samurai? Gintoki's voice snaps Hijikata from his voice. "After I'm locked up I can trust you and the others to keep an eye on those two idiot kids and the old hag right?" He asks and lifts up his face so he's staring straight into Hijikata's eyes and that intense look stirs something in the other man. The sound of the crash echoes around the room as Hijikata drops his cup and pushes Gintoki to the floor.

"Oi what are you doing?! That hurts you idiot!" Gintoki snaps at Hijikata as the Shinsengumi officer stares down at him and Gintoki finds himself looking away and his cheeks blush lightly. "What are you looking at?" He mutters with agitation but it's half hearted and Hijikata grins at him.

"Aww you're blushing, that's cute," he teases and Gintoki pushes against him, trying to get him off.

"Shut your mouth. Your breath smells of smoke and mayonnaise!" Gintoki rages and Hijikata laughs at him before grabbing Gintoki's chin and lifting his face up, slamming his lips against Gintoki's just as Gintoki's about to say something else. "Anyway get the hell...mph!" Gintoki begins but he's cut off as Hijikata kisses him. At first Gintoki struggles against Hijikata but as the kiss continues he leans into it and he grips the front of Hijikata's shirt. Finally parting for air they both pant heavily and Gintoki blushes even deeper, refusing to make eye contact with Hijikata. "The hell?" He mutters and Hijikata grins once more, straddling Gintoki.

"Something wrong?" he asks and Gintoki glares up at him.

"Of course there's something wrong! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He growls but instead of answering Hijikata just chuckles.

"You didn't like it?" Hijikata replies and Gintoki's eyes widen in surprise.

"I...I..." he stutters before Hijikata cuts him off once more with another kiss. As Hijikata kisses him he begins to move Gintoki's yukata before slipping his hands up under Gintoki's shirt. Gintoki manages to pull away from the kiss and stares up at Hijikata.

"Oi where do you think you're putting your hands?!" He yells as Hijikata's hands explore his chest and strokes the outside of Gintoki's nipple. "O...oi!" Gintoki mutters as his face flushes red before Hijikata laughs and removes his hands from Gintoki's shirt and stands up, walking away.

"Just kidding, what are you getting so nervous for?" Hijikata states with a sadistic grin and Gintoki glares at him.

"Ba...Bastard!" Gintoki rages, throwing a pillow at Hijikata which he catches easily with a loud laugh. Gintoki's eyes follow Hijikata as the other man leaves the room before pulling his yukata and lies down on the bed. "Bastard," he mutters again before falling asleep. Hijikata hears Gintoki from the other side of the door and smiles lightly.

"What are you calling me a bastard for? You're the one who seduced me," he whispers before taking a cigarette and lighting it, having a brief smoke before walking back into the room and laying down next to Gintoki and just watching the silver haired samurai sleep.


	4. Hotel Room Service

Hotel Room Service

Hijikata woke up to find the hotel room empty and sighed at the absence of the silver haired samurai. Getting up Hijikata left the room and began his search for the natural permed idiot. After searching the hotel thoroughly with no success Hijikata headed out into the street. Knowing Gintoki he was probably looking for food so Hijikata started checking all the nearby restaurants and food stalls. Still unable to find Gintoki Hijikata begins asking around.

Unbeknownst to Hijikata until a few minutes before his search Gintoki had happily been eating a chocolate parfait in a nearby restaurant...that was until he'd seen Takasugi watching him from the other side of the street. In that moment all thoughts about eating his parfait and getting the handcuffs off disappeared from Gintoki's mind as he paid and stood up before leaving the restaurant. Takasugi smirks at the approaching Gintoki who fixes his old comrade with a glare.

"What are you doing here?!" Gintoki mutters angrily.

"Am I not allowed to visit my old friends?" Takasugi replies and Gintoki grabs his arm, dragging him into an alley. "I didn't know you were into this kind of thing," Takasugi teases and Gintoki grabs his collar.

"Shut up! What the hell are you doing walking around in plain sight when you're a criminal?! Do you have any idea what'll happen if someone sees you?!" Gintoki rages, squeezing Takasugi's collar even tighter.

"Are you worried about me? Don't worry I'll take care of it."

"That's what I'm worried about! What are you even doing here?! Didn't I warn you that the next time I saw you I'd cut you down!"

"Yeah but I didn't believe you'd really do that to an old comrade," Takasugi states and grabs Gintoki's arm, moving it away from his arm before pulling out some money with the other. "Besides I wanted to know how much you charge. You must be really good if that Shinsengumi dog wanted to fuck you," Takasugi continues and Gintoki flinches, trying to pull away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gintoki whispers as he struggles against Takasugi but the other man just pulls him closer.

"I think you know," he whispers in Gintoki's ear and Gintoki shivers at the hint of anger in his voice. What was Takasugi so mad about? Was it the fact he was hanging around with someone from the Shinsengumi...or did he really know what had happened with Hijikata the night before.

While this encounter had been going on Hijikata had continued to ask around to see if anyone had seen his current patient. Upon hearing the news that someone had seen a handcuffed, silver haired man leaving a family restaurant and dragging another man into an alley Hijikata approached the restaurant before turning down the alley.

"Oi Yorozuya you down here?" Hijikata calls out as he approaches before stopping in his tracks as he sees one of the most wanted men in the Kabuki District with his hand around Gintoki's wrist.

"Hi...Hijikata!" Gintoki stutters as he pulls his wrist away from the other man's grip and Takasugi looks between them.

"Is this your lover or something?" Takasugi asks and Gintoki opens his mouth to reply but before he can say anything Hijikata walks over and pulls him away, standing in between Gintoki and Takasugi.

"I don't think that's any of your business terrorist," Hijikata replies, his voice coldly calm, and Gintoki can tell his temper's near boiling point.

"Are you going to arrest me like you arrested Gintoki...or are those handcuffs just for show?" Takasugi teases and Gintoki bites his lip while an anger mark appears on Hijikata's face. Seeing he'd hit a nerve Takasugi grins and laughs before taking off in the opposite direction. Hijikata starts to chase after him but Gintoki grabs the back of his shirt, holding him back.

"Don't that guy isn't like Zura or me...he's seriously dangerous," Gintoki explains quietly and as Hijikata examines the other samurai he can see him shaking. Whether it was out of fear or shock Hijikata didn't know but either way he felt bad for the silver haired samurai.

"Come on let's get back to the hotel," Hijikata states, his temper calming as he takes Gintoki by the arm gently and guides him back to the hotel. Once back in their room Hijikata made Gintoki sit down so he could changes his bandages before unlocking the handcuffs and slipping them back in his jacket. Not sure what he was doing Gintoki just stares at Hijikata in confusion until he explains.

"Well since you wasted your time eating sweets once you got out of the hotel I figure you're not going to try and escape," Hijikata claims and Gintoki grins.

"Would you let me live if I had tried to?" Gintoki asks and Hijikata thinks for a minute.

"No," he replies bluntly before they both grin, all thoughts about what had happened earlier completely forgotten. After some more conversation, and a lot more sake, Gintoki decided it was time to sleep but before he could reach the futon Hijikata grabbed him and slammed him to the ground once more.

"Get off I need to sleep," Gintoki complains but his protests were more half hearted than they had been the night before.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me," Hijikata replies before grabbing Gintoki's hair and pulling his head up roughly so he can kiss the other man. After breaking from the kiss Hijikata begins to undress Gintoki who looks up at him blurrily.

"You're not getting undressed?" He asks but Hijikata doesn't reply, he just strokes Gintoki's cock with one hand while a finger of the other hand reaches round Gintoki and lifts him up then a finger slips into Gintoki's anus and the silver haired man lets out a moan before biting his lip and Hijikata grins.

"Why are you trying to stop yourself?" He asks and Gintoki glares at him.

"Sh...shut u...up," Gintoki mutters while his whole body shudders. As Hijikata continues Gintoki continues to make barely audible moans before moaning loudly as he orgasms and Hijikata pulls away, holding Gintoki up.

"The hell," Gintoki mutters, his body shaking and his voice weak before he leans into Hijikata's chest and the other man just sits and holds him before they both decide that it's time for some sleep and Gintoki collapses onto the floor. Hijikata lays next Gintoki and holds him close until the other man's heavy breathing calms and Hijikata can tell his asleep before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Gintoki was a little out of character but order will resume in the next chapter...or near enough.<strong>

**What do you think so far?**


	5. Forgotten

Forgotten

Gintoki woke up to find Hijikata already awake next to him and he let out a groan, holding his hand over his forehead.

"So you're finally up?" Hijikata asks and Gintoki waves his hand absentmindedly, his head feeling like it was splitting and as he moved to stand up his stomach wretched and he ran to the toilet.

"Uh..." Gintoki mutters and he hears Hijikata chuckle as the other man walks into the bathroom, rubbing Gintoki's back gently.

"I think someone had a bit too much to drink," he states and Gintoki glares at him.

"Shut up," he replies and Hijikata grins at him.

"Well I'm using the shower," Hijikata explains before turning the water on and stepping in, Gintoki's gaze following him. He still couldn't believe what had happened the night before and now here he was with a member of the Shinsengumi, a member that until recently had hated him and been trying to kill him, taking a shower in the same room as him completely naked. Taking a deep breath Gintoki stood up from his kneeling position at the side of the toilet and decided that he also needed a shower so he got in behind Hijikata.

"Move over a bit," he complains and Hijikata does as he's told until they're both standing below the stream of hot water. Once they were finished in the shower they both proceeded to get change then checked out of the hotel. For a while they walked down the street in silence, just enjoying each other's company and watching other people pass them by. Once they reach the Shinsengumi headquarters they separate and continue with their lives as normal.

* * *

><p>After several days order had pretty much returned to both the Yorozuya residence and the Shinsengume headquarters. Both Gintoki and Hijikata had been able to continue with their jobs without too much trouble and since they barely met each other during these times to anyone else it would seem as though nothing had changed however there were slight differences in the pair. For example Hijikata had become less aggressive to the rest of the Shinsengumi members and he even put up with Sougo's comments and actions now. For Gintoki these changes were less obvious but they had still happened. If the pair happened to meet in their favourite restaurant Gintoki was willing to sit next to the Vice-Captain without making demeaning comments and he'd occasionally call Hijikata out just to chat. However there were no signs of any relationship between the pair, they just acted like friends.<p>

* * *

><p>On one particular mission the Shinsengumi were given the Yorozuya also happened to be investigating the same case as ordered by their client and so both groups ended up meeting outside the building were their target was waiting. As usual Sougo and Kagara started fighting almost immediately while Kondo and Shinpachi tried to prevent them from killing each other. But to everyone's disbelief Hijikata simply nodded curtly to Gintoki before turning away and smoking a cigarette, expecting Gintoki to be fine with it as he had been every other time they'd met but instead the silver haired samurai clenched his hands into fists angrily.<p>

_That does it I can't keep this up anymore. That Shinsengumi bastard thinks he can just do what he wants with me then throw me away! I've had it with this stupid act! I'm going to show him that you have to pay if you want my body!_

Gintoki thinks to himself then glares at Hijikata's back angrily and the others must sense his anger because they all turn to look at him and Hijikata.

"Gin-san..."Shinpachi mutters but Gintoki ignores him.

"What the hell's with that you bastard!" Gintoki growls and Hijikata turns to him in surprise.

"What was that Yorozuya?" He replies and Gintoki continues to clench his fists, causing his palms to bleed were his nails were digging in.

"Were do you get off acting like nothing happened?! Where do you get off doing those things then assuming everything's just going to return to normal?! It's it normal for you to screw with people's emotions like that?! Well let me tell you something, that won't work with me. I'll be expecting the two thousand yen you owe me!" Gintoki practically spits all this out at Hijikata before turning and storming off down the street, leaving the rest staring after him in confusion.

"What was that about?" Shinpachi mutters.

"What's he talking about Toushi?" Kondo questions.

"Did something happen between you and the boss?" Sougo asks.

"I wonder why Gin-chan's so angry."Kagura states as they all watch him leave and Hijikata just stares in shock.

_What the hell's up with that guy? I thought we were going back to normal and we were just going to forget what happened? Is that jerk really expecting me to pay him for what happened? Well he can keep dreaming!_

Hijikata rages to himself but in a way he can understand why Gintoki's so angry, he had also been feeling different since the hotel incident. It was true he'd been trying to act normal but he had never completely forgotten about Gintoki's touch, his smooth skin or his soft hair, god knows he'd tried. He didn't want to think of Gintoki like that...he never had. What had happened at the hotel was just a one off and he wanted to ignore it and go back to how they had been. Not completely hating each other but not friends either.

_What the hell are we supposed to do now?_

Hijikata questions himself before turning to the others.

"Nothing happened. Let's get this raid over with," he replies before heading into the building and the others, including Shinpachi and Kagura, follow him in silence.

* * *

><p>The raid was a success and after a while everyone seemed to have forgotten about Gintoki's outburst however they could see that he still wasn't the same. he was more agitated then usual and he lost his temper easily. If he ever saw Hijikata he'd either avoid him or glare at the other man until he left the immediate vicinity. On one particular meeting the pair stood facing each other in the middle of the street.<p>

"Move!" Gintoki states and Hijikata crosses his arms.

"Why don't you move?" he shoots back and this time Gintoki can't hold himself back. Without thinking he makes a fist and punches Hijikata straight in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone you Shinsengumi dog!" He yells and others in the street turn to stare before Gintoki takes off down the street while Hijikata rubs his cheek and pushes himself to the feet.

"That guy..." he growls and clenches his own hands into fists. "So that's how he wants to play huh? Fine then," he continues then heads back to the headquarters.

"Toushi what happened?" Kondo asks with concern, seeing Hijikata's busted up cheek.

"Nothing just a small brawl," he states then heads to his room and grabs some money before heading out once more to the Yorozuya building and knocking on the door. Shinpachi answers the door and looks at Hijikata in surprise.

"Uh...good afternoon. What ca I do for you?" He asks and Hijikata glares at him.

"Get Gintoki!" He spits and Hijikata nods quickly.

"R...right," he replies then scurries after and a few moments later Gintoki's standing in the doorway in his usual clothing with one arm resting inside his yukata.

"What do you want?" He mutters and Hijikata throws the money at him.

"There. Tow thousand yen," he states before leaving, Gintoki standing there with the money scattered around him.


	6. Even Samurai Aren't Perfect

**Even Samurai Aren't Perfect**

Gintoki sat in his room musing over what had happened the last few days. Since Hijikata's last visit he hadn't left his room. While he knew he should probably go and talk things out he was extremely stubborn.

_Why the hell should I be the one to apologize to him?! He's the one who just acted like nothing happened so he can be the one to make up for it! I'm not gunna let him win this!_

While Gintoki was thinking about all this Kagura and Shinpachi were debating who was going to go and talk to him...or they were until there was a knock on the door. Shinpachi answered to find his sister and Kondo standing there.

"Sis what are you doing here?" He asks and she grins at him.

"I heard Gintoki's holed himself up in his room and since Kondo wanted to talk to him anyway I thought I'd drop by," she replies and Shinpachi simultaneously let out a relieved sigh along with Kagura.

"Come in," he states and moves aside to let them pass. After preparing their guests a cup of tea Shinpachi, with help from Kondo and Kagura, explained to his sister sister what had happened at the raid.

"I know Gin and Hijikata aren't close but that really doesn't sound like Gintoki," Tae mutters and the others nod in agreement.

"It was really out of character," Shinpachi adds as they all contemplate why Gintoki could have acted like he did.

"Well anyway lets go talk to him," Tae states and Shin pachi nods before leading her and Kondo to Gintoki's room and knocking on the door.

"What is it?" He hears Gintoki call out and sighs, his voice sounded deflated.

"Kondo and my sister want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well...umm..." Shinpachi hesitates for a moment then turns to Kondo and his sister.

"About a new job proposition," Kondo thinks up quickly and they all hear movement before the door is pulled open and they all blink as they see Gintoki standing their shirtless.

"A job?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...yeah," Kondo mutters as Gintoki walks past him into the living room and sits down on the sofa. Kondo follows him and sits on the opposite sofa.

"What is it?"

"Well we got a request from a well known Amanto official to investigate a host club were his son was apparently working. The thing is his son went missing several days ago when he was working a late shift at the club," Kondo tells him as he pushes a picture and a sheet of paper containing the information his way.

"So his father thinks it has something to do with the club?"

"Exactly."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Investigate the club for me."

"Why can't the Shinsengumi do it?"

"Well we've also had a request from the Shogun and since we can't refuse either job I want you to handle the host club."

"Am I getting paid?"

"Of course."

"Fine," Gintoki replies and leans back. "I'll start investigating tomorrow," he adds.

"Thank you," Kondo mutters then stands up and nods to the others before leaving, followed by Shinpachi's sister.

"Well I'm heading off too. I've got work," she states, waving goodbye then also heading off. After they leave Gintoki takes the sheet of paper and the picture and examines them.

"Salburn Host Club huh? Should be interesting..." he mutters.

Gintoki stayed up the rest of the day checking the information on the host club and trying to find a way to investigate. As it turned out the host club was advertising for more staff and Gintoki decided to apply. The next day he heard from them, calling him in for an interview.

After Gintoki heard back from the host club he made his way there as soon as he was ready. After explaining the situation to the staff he was led into a back room and told to wait while they fetched the manager. As soon as the manager entered the room Gintoki could tell he was someone who was used to getting what he wanted. He carried himself with a powerful air and when he walked his whole body was held upright. This was a guy who had experience and knew what he was doing.

"So you are Gintoki Sakata?" He asks and Gintoki nods as he lounges back in the chair, trying to look like a natural host.

"Yes sir," he replies, with confidence in his voice but also politeness.

"Am I right in thinking you are here for an interview?"

"That's right sir. I saw one of your adverts and thought I'd give it a try."

"I see and do you have any previous experience."

"Yes I do. I've helped at my friends host club a few times before."

"Well that's certainly interesting and it's good that you have experience. What do you believe you can bring to this club?"

"Well when it comes to pleasing women I am polite and caring and will do whatever they ask of me," Gintoki explains with a sly smile and the manager raises an eyebrow.

"Well we'll get back to you about the job in a few days," the manager states and Gintoki nods in thanks before leaving the host club.

A couple of days later Gintoki received word from the host club saying that he had indeed got the job and he was to start the next day. Once Gintoki had his plan for his investigation worked out he went to bed early and rested up. The next morning he got ready before heading straight to the host club where he was greeted by the manager himself.

"Ah Gintoki it's good to see you. Here are your clothes and Luke will show you to the changing room," the manager explains, pointing to Luke who nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Gintoki," he claims before heading off and Gintoki follows him to the changing room were Gintoki gets changed and started his first shift.

After his first day the next few weeks went calmly...until a certain Shinsengumi officer decided to visit the club for a change of pace.

It was a quiet day and Hijikata had finished his patrol so he decided to head out for a drink but he didn't want to visit his usual hangouts and he couldn't be asked to deal with any obedient yet pushy woman either. Plus Kondo had recently told him about the Salburn Host Club case so Hijikata decided to check it out. Once he reached it he walked inside and took a look around, it was just like any other host club with men trying to please their guests who were trying to push the hosts for kisses and conversation. Sighing Hijikata shook his head before looking up as he heard footsteps walking towards Him and a host stopped in front of him, bowing to him politely.

"Good evening sir, what host would you like tonight?" He asks and Hijikata shrugs.

"Anyone's fine with me," he replies and the host thinks for a moment.

"Then how about our newest host?" He questions and Hijikata shrugs once more.

"Sure," he mutters before following the man as he leads him to a table and Hijikata sat down.

"One moment then please, I will fetch your host for this evening," the host states before walking off and returning a few minutes later with a familiar silver haired Yorozuya. "This is Gintoki Sakata, he will be taking care of you tonight," the host claims with a smile before leaving the two alone as Gintoki sits down silently.

"What are you doing here bastard?" Hijikata hisses quietly so he wasn't overheard and Gintoki twirls his finger round the top of the wine glass on the table in front of him, not looking at Hijikata.

"I thought that would be obvious...I'm working," Gintoki replies calmly.

"Since when did you do work like this?!"

"Since your gorilla boss asked me to look in to this club for him."

"Wait Kondo asked you to do this?"

"I'm sure that's what I just said," Gintoki retorts and Hijikata grits his teeth, trying to keep his temper.

"Well don't bother I can take care of it myself," Hijikata remarks and Gintoki whips his head round to glare at Hijikata.

"Don't be such a stubborn idiot! I'm already one of their top hosts and most of the staff trusts me completely, right now I'm the best chance the Shinsengumi has for finding out about the boy who went missing!" Gintoki rages at him in a whisper.

"We don't need your help, you whore!" Hijikata replies angrily before receiving another punch in the face by Gintoki and the rest of the people in the club turn to stare at them as Hijikata crashes into the table. Before Gintoki can leap at hijikata and start beating him up the other hosts grab him while the manager helps Hijikata up and bows to him apologetically.

"I'm very sorry for Mr Sakata's behaviour. If you'd like we'll lend you another host," the manager states calmly, trying to smooth over the situation.

"No it's fine," Hijikata replies before leaving the club while the manager turns to Gintoki and tells him to wait in his office. Gintoki heads to the manager's office without another word while the rest of the staff returns to their jobs and the manager soon joins Gintoki.

"What was that about Gintoki?" The manager asks with a sigh and Gintoki avoids his eyes.

"What can I say...even samurai aren't perfect. Besides I'm not just going to sit there and take that guys insults," Gintoki mutters angrily and the manager walks over and crouches in front of Gintoki, taking his head in his hands and turning it so Gintoki is looking at him.

"Gintoki you're our best host and I see you as my own son. Please don't do something like this again okay?" The manager pleads and Gintoki bites his lip.

"Okay," he replies quietly and the manager smiles at him.

"Good," he states, clapping his hands together and standing up. "You can rest here for a while," he adds and Gintoki smiles in thanks but there's sadness behind the smile.

_Hijikata called me a whore. Why? Why did I have to fall in love with a jerk like him?_


	7. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

After Gintoki had calmed down a little the manager got him a drink and sat opposite him with his own drink. Taking the drink Gintoki took a gulp before letting out a long, exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry for bothering you like this sir," Gintoki mutters and the manager smiles.

"Don't worry about it. I treat all my staff like my own family so it's only natural I should comfort them when they're stressed or upset. But anyway why did that go rile you up so much in the first place?" The manager replies and Gintoki looks away.

"No particular reason," he mutters and the manager raises an eyebrow. "It's just I thought we had a good relationship going then he threw it back in my face," he adds and the manager nods.

"I see. So you wanted to be close to him but he turned away from you...that must have been painful," the manager comments and Gintoki smiles sadly as he nods.

"Yeah but I've never been one to handle these sorts of things well...instead of getting upset I get angry and lash out."

"So that's why you punched him?"

"Yeah. I just wanted him to accept me, I thought he had, but...but...still he continues to push me away so to protect myself I push back and don't let anyone get close."

"It's okay; you can take the rest of the day off. I'll stay with you and you can talk to me."

"Thanks," Gintoki states, almost apologetically, and the manager smiles before getting himself another drink. Suddenly there's a loud crash as Gintoki drops the mug from his hand and his eyesight becomes blurry.

"Damn it what the hell's going on?! I feel really weak!" He mutters before looking up from his shaking hands as he hears a laugh coming from the manager.

"Oh I'm sorry that would be my fault," he explains with a grin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gintoki questions as he tries to push himself to his feet but just succeeds in falling forwards before a pair of arms wrap around him.

"I asked him for his assistance in taking your from the Shinsengumi dog," a rough voice replies and in that moment Gintoki instantly knows who the arms around him belong to.

"Takasugi you bastard...you planned this?! You were behind the disappearance too...weren't you?!" Gintoki hisses but there's no strength in his voice and he can't even lift up his head to look at the over samurai.

"Seems like you can't even look at me at the minute with that drug swimming through your system so shall I help you?" Takasugi asks, cupping his hand around Gintoki's chin and lifting his face up gently and planting a kiss on his lips. "This is how I feel about you Gintoki and no matter what happens I will have you," he continues and Gintoki tries to push him away with no success before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Waking up Gintoki finds himself in a bed but it is not his own, he can tell that straight away. Sitting up he examines the room he's in before looking down at himself and seeing his hands tied together as well as his naked body.<p>

"What the..?" Gintoki growls before whipping his head up as the door to the room opens.

"Oh Gintoki you're awake?" Takasugi states, as if the silver haired samurai had just gotten to drunk.

"What the hell bastard?! Where are we and why the hell am I naked?!" Gintoki yells and Takasugi chuckles.

"You look sexy when you're angry and besides I thought I told you already...I will have you and it's difficult to take of clothes when your hands are already tied so I thought I'd strip you beforehand why you were still sleeping, quite cutely I might add," he explains teasingly and Gintoki's cheeks flush a deep red as he blushes at his old comrades comment.

"Damn it like hell I'd ever give you what you want!"

"But why not?"

"Because you're a terrorist and an asshole that kidnaps your old comrades and strips them!"

"Why do you care so much? It's only sex after all and you've already done it with that Shinsengumi officer."

"Hijikata's got nothing to do with this!"

"So his name is Hijikata? But don't you want to get back at him?" Takasugi questions as he walks over to the bed and sits down, positioning himself so Gintoki is sitting between his legs and pulling the Yorozuya back so his head's resting on Takasugi's chest. "He betrayed you after all. You gave him everything he wanted and he abandoned you just like that, he treated you like a whore. Don't you want to make him suffer for that? I can help you do that," he continues and he feels Gintoki flinch at the word whore.

"Why would I listen to you?!"

"Because I can give you what that guy didn't...I can give you love. I can make sure it doesn't hurt."

"Shut the hell up dick face?!" Gintoki hisses before letting out a shocked yell as Takasugi's hands begin to explore his stomach and chest. "W...where the hell do you think...you're putting your hands?!" He stutters and Takasugi grins.

"Relax Gintoki, you don't have to be so nervous. I'll make sure I'm gentle," He whispers seductively in Gintoki's ear as his hands make their way down to his buttocks and Gintoki's whole body shudders in response to his touch. "Oh that response is quite interesting...I'd almost think it was your first time. I bet it is though isn't it...you're first time being caressed like this," he says as his hands massage around Gintoki's anus. "The Hijikata jerk just fucked you and was done with it but that wasn't enough was it? You wanted more...you want more," he continues as Gintoki continues to shudder and he lets out a light groan as Takasugi slips the tip of a finger into Gintoki's anus.

"No...stop...don't," Gintoki mutters as his body arches at the other man's touch, his voice weak and he berates himself for being so vulnerable.

"But you don't really want me to do you? See you're already excited."

"Shut up...this isn't...isn't what I want?!"

"Isn't it?"

"Stop...please!" Gintoki pleads with his head in his hands and he can feel tears forming before he lets out a moan and his body arches once more as Takasugi thrusts his fingers in further. "Damn...damn it!"He whispers as he grips at the bed sheets beneath him.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn it Takasugi was so seductive in this chapter :) I was fangirling even while I was writing this chapter.<strong>

**What does everyone think so far? Please review **


	8. Pet or Lover?

Normal font-story

_Italic-thoughts_

* * *

><p><span>Pet or Lover?<span>

Gintoki gripped his hands around the pillow and let out a groan as Takasugi thrust once more, casing Gintoki's back to arch upwards at the sheer force of it. As much as the silver haired samurai hated to admit it Takasugi was pretty good and if this had happened some other way he might have even enjoyed having sex with the other man.

"Oh Gintoki you're excited. Would you like me to relieve you?" Takasugi's voice snaps him from his thoughts and Gintoki lets out a growl.

"Go to hell jerk!" He replies and Takasugi chuckles as he continues to thrust, enjoying the sound of Gintoki's moans beneath him. Seeing his old comrade in such a vulnerable state made Takasugi want to wrap his arms around the other man and hold him close so that nothing could ever touch him. After all when they had been comrades Gintoki had never shown any weakness and had always been at the front of the battle but now here he was at Takasugi's mercy and Takasugi was enjoying himself to say the least.

"You know what I said wasn't a lie," Takasugi mutters and he feels Gintoki tense up causing the hole around his cock to tighten. "I really do love you Gintoki," he continues as he uses one hand to stroke up and down the other mans member while relieving himself inside Gintoki's anus and it wasn't long until the other man also ejaculated. Smiling Takusagi cleaned up the mess Gintoki had made before looking over at his friend who had now collapsed onto the bed and was breathing heavily.

"You...you get...a lot of practice...or what?" Gintoki pants and Takasugi grins even wider.

"Interested in my sex life?" He replies.

"Shut it pervert!"

"Just think about what I said. What would you rather be Gintoki, that Shinsengumi officer's pet or my lover?" Takasugi asks, his voice becoming serious before he leaves the room and Gintoki lifts his head up just enough to watch the other man in shock. Gintoki could feel a warm flush rising up his cheeks as his heart began to beat faster.

_Lo...lover? His lover? Would...would that really be so bad? No! What the hell am I thinking?! I can't give in to him! But my heart won't calm down and this blush won't go away...how can that guy make me react like this? Do I really lo...lov...no that's nonsense! Of course I don't love him! Besides he's probably just trying to use me to get to the Shinsengumi, it's not like he really cares about me. It's not like his plans going to work anyway since the Shinsengumi don't give a damn what happens to me._

* * *

><p>Kondo heard a knock on his door at headquarters and stood up, opening it to see a Shinsengumi officer.<p>

"What is it?" He asks them after they nod a greeting.

"A Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura are here to see you sir," the officer replies and Kondo raises an eyebrow.

"I see send them in," he tells the officer who heads straight off to fetch the pair, returning a few minutes later and Kondo lets them into his room. "So what did you want to...?" Kondo begins to ask but before he can finish Kagura interrupts.

"Gin-chan is missing!" She yells and Kondo narrows his eyes but tries to stay calm.

"Are you sure he isn't just hanging out with his friends?" He questions and Shinpachi shakes his head.

"No he hasn't been home for the last few days," he explains and Kondo nods.

"I see."

"Kondo-san does this having something to do with that host club you asked him to investigate?"

"I hate to admit it but that's the most likely outcome here."

"So what are we going to do?! I'm sure Gin-chan's been kidnapped and they must be doing weird things to him for sure!" Kagura exclaims and Shinpachi tries to calm her down.

"Kagura I'm sure it's fine. This is Gin-san after all, he's probably just tricking them into a false sense of security and then he'll beat them and come back with that stupid grin on his face," Shinpachi states determinedly but Kondo can tell he's worried and so was he.

"Well we'll send out a search party just in case," Kondo adds as Kagura eventually starts to calm down. Calling several members into the room, including Okita and Hijikata, Kondo and Shinpachi explained the situation to them. "I want you guys to head out to search for him," Kondo tells the officers and Hijikata huffs.

"What for, he's probably just being an idiot eating parfaits and trying to get girls," he mutters and the others look at him before Kagura speaks up.

"No he's not! He promised that we'd eat together yesterday since it was my birthday but Gin-chan never showed up!" She yelled at Hijikata angrily.

"Is that really so much of a surprise, I mean this is Gintoki we're talking about," Hijikata replies and Shinpachi looks at the floor.

"He may be an idiot but he wouldn't forget something like this...he wouldn't just skip out on us like this," Shinpachi adds and Hijikata stares at them in surprise.

_They're actually sticking up for the dumbass? But I guess I shouldn't be surprised it's not the first time they're stood up for him like this. He may be worthless but I guess they really do all care about each other and look out for each other._

"Okay you guys get going," Kondo tells them and they all leave the headquarters with the pair of Yorozuya workers in toe.

_But is there really any reason to be worried about the Yorozuya. He's probably fine although I guess it is a little concerning that he hasn't caused any problems or incidents in the area lately._

Hijikata continues to think and he sighs before shaking his head and turning to the others.

"Okay we'll split into three groups. I'll go with the three brats (Shinpachi, Okita and Kagura) and the rest of you can organize yourselves," Hijikata orders and the other officers nod before splitting into two groups and heading off in opposite directions. "Let's get going," he states and also heads off, the other three trailing after.

"He just called us brats. I feel rather insulted," Okita states and Kagura lifts up her umbrella.

"Perhaps just this once we should cooperate to eliminate him," she mutters and Okita grins sadistically.

"Don't get any strange ideas china girl. I'll be the one to kill Hijikata," he replies and Kagura glares at him as their aura's clash, causing Shinpachi to shiver and try and separate them.

"Oi brats quit messing around. You're here to find that dumbass samurai not fight each other right!" Hijikata calls back at them and they all turn to him before Kagura and Shinpachi look away. For a moment they had manage to forget what was really going on but Hijikata's comment brought it all back. Okita raised an eyebrow at them before shrugging and continuing to walk behind Hijikata. He'd never admit it but he was slightly worried about the boss too.

* * *

><p>Waking up Gintoki let out a groan as his eyes flickered open and he sighed.<p>

_My whole damn body acts! That damn Takasugi, I'll definitely get him back for this!_

Pushing himself up into a sitting in position he sighed once more then noticed something he hadn't noticed when he had first woken up.

"What the hell?!" He yelled and Takasugi chuckles from his position on the other side of the door before entering the room.

"What's wrong Gintoki? You sound flustered," Takasugi states and Gintoki glares at him before pointing to the mark on the side of his chest.

"What the fuck is this?" He shouts angrily at Takasugi who just grins back at him.

"Oh that...that's my mark. It shows people that something belongs to me. Now that you're marked with that tattoo it makes you my possession. Do you understand what that means Gintoki? It means you can't escape from me," Takasugi claims and Gintoki grips the covers.

_What the hell's with this bastard?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Will Gintoki find a way to escape Takasugi's grip? Will he want to? Will the Shinsengumi discover what's happened to Gintoki? <strong>


	9. Marked

Marked

Chains wrapped around two angel wings, one white and one black, before connecting to a sword etched with runes. That was Takasugi's mark of possession and was now the tattoo that had been drawn onto Gintoki's chest just below his right shoulder.

"Jeez how did it end up like this?" Gintoki mutters as he drops his head back onto the pillow behind him. "Oi I need the toilet!" He yells and a guard opens the door, walking in.

"Fine," he states calmly as he unties the ropes around Gintoki's wrists. "I will be accompanying you," he adds before helping Gintoki to his feet and leading him to the bathroom, waiting outside the cubicle as Gintoki heads in and locks the door behind him.

_Okay this is my chance to get out of here but first I have something about that guard. Well I've given myself some time but sooner or later if I don't come out the cubicle he's going to get suspicious. Maybe I could pretend to collapse on the way back to the room then knock him out when he lets his guard down. Yeah that could work; I'll give it a try._

After thinking out his plan he flushes the toilet and comes out the cubicle and washes his hand before leaving the bathroom with the guard following. As he gets closer to the room Gintoki takes a deep breath before pretending to stumble and dropping to his knees.

"Oi what's wrong?!" The guard exclaims as he crouches by the samurai he quickly slams his hand into the back of the guard's neck and knocking him unconscious.

"Well now that that's over I can finally get out of here," he claims before running down the hallway and past the bathroom he'd just left. Feet pounded against the ground as Gintoki ran down hallways, turning left and right and hoping that he'd strike lucky and find an exit. Once he finally finds an exit it leads it out onto the 'deck' and Gintoki stares at the scene before him. "You have got to be kidding me!" He yells as he runs to the edge of the deck and looks over, seeing nothing but water beneath him and he grips the rail. He was on one of Takasugi's air ships and the worst part was he wasn't even in Edo anymore; the ship must have taken off while he was unconscious after he first got kidnapped.

"Sorry Gintoki but as I've already said you can't escape from me anymore," a voice states from behind him and Gintoki turns quickly to see Takasugi walking across the deck towards him. "Plus if you tried to jump into that water with no clothes on you'd definitely get to weak from the cold to even float, you'd drown so you might as well give it up," he continues and Gintoki narrows his eyes.

"Don't underestimate me Takasugi," Gintoki replies and Takasugi sighs, shaking his head.

"Please don't try doing something crazy. I don't want to lose an old friend."

"You should have thought of that before you kidnapped me," Gintoki mutters before stepping up onto the railing behind him and staring at Takasugi. "So what are you going to do?" He questions the other man.

"Gintoki don't make me do something I'll regret."

"What like kill me? I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose a precious possession. It would sully your name after all wouldn't it?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't want to have to force you to do anything."

"Don't give me that bullshit! You've already forced me to do plenty...how's your dick by the way? Would you like to relieve yourself inside me again?"

"Don't assume I'm the same as that Shinsengumi dog!"

"No you're right you're not the same as him...you're worse!" Gintoki replies angrily before leaning backwards and dropping off the railing.

"Gintoki stop!" Takasugi yells as he runs towards the railing but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. However before Gintoki can drop more than a few centimetres someone grabs his wrist and he looks up to see the guard from earlier.

"You..." Gintoki whispers and the guard lets out a sigh.

"Takasugi gave me the job of keeping an eye on you and also of protecting you," the guard states and Gintoki lowers his eyes.

"Tch you people aren't cool at all," he mutters as the guard lifts him up and places him back down the deck. Once his feet are safely back on deck Takasugi hurries over, grabbing Gintoki's wrists. "Oi what are you doing?!" Gintoki exclaims as force is applied to his wrists before Takasugi drags him back to his room and throws Gintoki on the bed. "What are you...?" He begins but is cut off by Takasugi.

"Looks like I need to train you after all," Takasugi states calmly but with a sinister air.

"Uh...Uh?!" Gintoki shouts but Takasugi ignores him and pushes him down, straddling the other man.

"You tried to escape and disobeyed me. Perhaps I should have one of the guards train you till you've learnt to behave yourself."

"What was that you asshole?!"

"So would you rather I train you myself?"

"That's not what I meant! I'm not some puppy who needs training!"

"Oh really?"

"Damn you Takasugi shut the hell up...and get the hell off me, you're heavy!" Gintoki rages but Takasugi completely blocks out his complaints, leaning forward so his face is centimetres from Gintoki's before slamming his lips against the other mans. At first he can feel Gintoki struggling beneath him before the silver haired samurai realizes he can't get out of the kiss and leans into it instead. Breaking apart from him Takasugi grins down at Gintoki and chuckles.

"Well it's a start I suppose," he comments and Gintoki glared at him.

"Bastard," he mutters before getting cut off as Takasugi kissed him once more. After the kiss Takasugi uses his hands to trace the lines of Gintoki's body before following them with his mouth, kissing and nipping the other man's body, before reaching his nipples and using his tongue to tease them. Groaning Gintoki turned his head away and gritted his teeth.

"You're gunna pay for this," he mutters and Takasugi grins before continuing to kiss and nibble further down Gintoki's body before nipping his thighs, causing Gintoki to open them wider and allowing Takasugi access.

"Why thank you Gintoki," Takasugi states playfully before wrapping his mouth around Gintoki's cock and beginning to suck on it and moving his head up and down causing Gintoki to gasp sharply. It was long before Gintoki had been relieved and Takasugi grinned before entering Gintoki who arched his body and let out a moan. Once Takasugi was satisfied he stood up and went to the bathroom, having a shower before coming back to the room to find the other man was already asleep and letting out a chuckle as he watched his sleeping form.

* * *

><p>When Gintoki next woke up he opened his eyes to find that once again he was not alone but this time it was not Takasugi or one of the guards who had intruded, instead it was that jerk Kamui.<p>

"Great...as if my day couldn't get any worse! What do you want?" Gintoki mutters as Kamui walks closer.

"Takasugi asked me to keep an eye on you. Looks like the Shiroyasha has fallen pretty low to be held captive like this," Kamui replies.

"I just wasn't expecting to be kidnapped. If it had been me facing Takasugi in a fair fight I definitely would have won!" Gintoki replies confidently.

"Oh really is that so?" Another voice questions as Takasugi enters the room Gintoki grins.

"It seems like everyone wants to admire Gin-san's handsome body but if you stare to long you might become infatuated with me," he jokes, showing a little of his old side and this causes Kamui to smile.

"That's good. It seems like you've become a little more confident so I'm going to enjoy crushing you, first your spirit then your body," he states and Gintoki looks over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Crush my spirit? I didn't know you believed in all that stuff."

"Yeah well it shouldn't take much since you're already covered in marks made by another man," Kamui states calmly and this hits a nerve with Gintoki who clenches his tied hands into fists.

"Just try it," he growls back, even if he was a captive he wasn't going to just give up.

_I'll find a way out of this and then I'll make these guys regret taking me prisoner. They can tie my hands and chain my legs but I won't let them see me break._

"Very well," Kamui mutters and walks towards Gintoki who couldn't move away as, since his escape, he had had his legs chained to the bed. Backing up a little Gintoki reaches the end of the length of the chain and glares up at Kamui. Once he reaches the edge of the bed Kamui grabs Gintoki's wrists and slams them against the bed, gripping them tightly and causing Gintoki to bite his lip. "Looks like you can't even handle this low level of pain," Kamui comments with a sadistic grin and Gintoki looks up at him with narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about? This is nothing compared to what poor Gin-san has to put up with everyday looking after those two kids and dealing with the Shinsengumi," he replies and Kamui glares at him.

_I'll defiantly make this guy break._

Kamui thinks to himself before gripping the other mans wrist tighter than running his other hand down Gintoki's body.

"That's enough Kamui," he hears Takasugi state and sighs.

"Tch. Next time don't ruin my fun," he states before standing up and leaving the room, leaving Gintoki lying on the bed.

"You shouldn't antagonize him like that," Takasugi advises Gintoki who looks away.

"So why'd you stop him?" He asks the other man who sighs at Gintoki.

"Because I couldn't bear seeing someone else laying their hands on you," he replies and Gintoki raises an eyebrow.

"Ah Takasugi has a crush on sweet, innocent Gin-san?" He teases and starts to sit up before Takasugi pins him down onto the bed once more.

"Don't joke about my feelings Gintoki, I don't know what I might do," he comments and Gintoki shivers at the anger in his voice, as well as the feel of Takasugi against the inside of his thighs. Takasugi continues to stare down at Gintoki as he moves his hands towards the other mans crotch before he is interrupted by a large explosion outside.


	10. Escape

Escape

The explosion that had interrupted Takasugi had in fact been caused by a rescue team set up by Kondou and the Shinsengumi who had eventually found out were Gintoki had been taken by interrogating the 'manager' of the host club. With Hijikata in charge of the interrogation it hadn't taken the man long to tell them everything so currently Hijikata, Okita, Shinpachi, Kagura, Kondou and Sadaharu as well as several other Shinsengumi officers were gathered on the deck of the air ship facing a large number of enemies.

"Finally, I'm itching for a decent fight," Hijikata mutters aggressively before blocking as the enemies attack and the rest of the rescue group also begin fighting the guards.

* * *

><p>Kamui opened the door to find Takasugi pinning Gintoki down on the bed but ignored this and looked Takasugi straight in the eye.<p>

"We have some uninvited guests," he states and Takasugi narrows his eyes.

"You interrupted me for something like that? Go and take care of them," he orders and Kamui nods.

"Sure but I just thought you might like to know that one of them is the Shinsengumi dogs that had his hands on the Shiroyasha before you did," Kamui explains and Takasugi looks at Gintoki, who had frozen when he heard the news, before looking back over at Kamui and nodding.

"I see," he replies as he stands up. "Kamui you come with me," he adds as he leaves the room and Kamui walks out after him after grinning at Gintoki. Once they leave Gintoki slams his fist against the headboard of the bed, cracking it and glares at the door.

"Damn you to hell!" He mutters viciously with fire raging in his eyes.

_If Hijikata and Takasugi meet right now all hell will break loose and poor Gin-san will be caught in the middle!_

Sighing Gintoki shook his head and looked around the room, looking for anything that might help him escape from his binds but he couldn't see anything.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Takasugi and Kamui to make their way down the hallway and onto the deck were most of the other terrorists had fallen at the hands of their enemies with only a few still standing.<p>

"Well this is a surprise. You've already managed to take out this many of my men," Takasugi states with a sly grin and the others on the deck turn to him, both allies and enemies alike. He watches the enemies as one of them opens their moves, looking like he's about to talk before Hijikata, as Gintoki had called him, stepped forward and glared at Takasugi.

"Where's Gintoki!" He practically spits at the terrorist and Takasugi grins.

"Right now he's recovering from last night," he replies slyly and he sees a flash of rage pass through the other mans eyes, Hijikata instantly understanding what Takasugi had meant.

"You bastard!" He hisses angrily before unsheathing his sword. The other members of the rescue group keep an eye on the remaining members of the terrorists surrounding them and Sougo and Kagura notice Kamui at the same time.

"Brother..." Kagura mutters while Sougo grins at the thought of fighting a strong opponent. It doesn't take long for the first person to make a move and it's a person from the terrorist group. As soon as the group of mismatched samurai and aliens see him take a step they use it as an excuse to move forward and attack. Hijikata takes on Takasugi with Sougo and Kagura heading straight for Kamui. Shinpachi, Kondo and the rest of the Shinsengumi officers they'd brought with them begin fighting the remaining terrorists. It was likely that they'd finish their opponents before Hijikata, Kagura and Sogo so then they could begin the search for Gintoki. While the others concentrated on their own fights Hijikata glared at Takasugi and the huge amount of bloodlust coming off of them both could be felt across the whole ship.

"What have you done with the idiot?" Hijikata asks with menace in his voice.

"Nothing much. I haven't done anything to hurt him...unlike you," Takasugi replies with a sly grin and Hijikata narrows his eyes.

"Tch, like I'm going to believe a terrorist," he replies before running at Takasugi. Raising his sword to defend, Takasugi chuckles as their swords clash before pushing Hijikata away then swiping his sword towards the other mans side. Hijikata leaps backwards to avoid the attack before lashing out his leg to try and catch the terrorist off guard but Takasugi avoided it easily. Using his own attack against him, Takasugi quickly moves towards Hijikata after the other man kicked out his leg and grabbed his ankle before flipping him over and slamming him to the ground. Hijikata recovers quickly, surprising Takasugi, before flipping his sword round so the blade is pointing behind him then pulling it across his body and Takasugi's eyes widen in shock as he watches the Shinsengumi officers movements.

_That posture and stance are ones Gintoki used to use for some of his stronger attacks as well as to increase the size of his dome of defence. Did he teach it to this guy? More importantly if he taught him the posture and stance did he also teach him the attacks? Well it doesn't matter I'll soon find out and even if he did I know all the attacks so I can easily defend and counter them._

While Takasugi was distracted by his own thoughts Hijikata took a deep breath and remembered what Gintoki had taught him when they had been training together. He hated using the Yorozuya's advice but against an opponent like this he didn't have much choice and Gintoki's voice echoed through his mind.

~Flashback~

_Gintoki and Hijikata were facing off against each other, standing at opposite ends of the lawn outside the Shinsengumi headquarters._

"_You're pretty strong Hijikata but if you meet an opponent that's the same strength, or stronger, than you then your current attacks won't be enough to beat them. You leave your defence too open when you attack and there will be opponents that can use that against you," Gintoki states and Hijikata raises an eyebrow._

"_So how do you fight against stronger opponents?" Hijikata asks, generally curious._

"_Are you asking for Gin-sans advice?" Gintoki teases and Hijikata glares at him._

"_Just answer the question!"_

"_Well first I increase the size of my dome of defence so that it's harder for them to attack..."_

"_Dome of defence?"_

"_Oh right you wouldn't know about that. When I was taught by my master as a kid he told me to visualize things to make it easier to learn. A persons dome of defence is the area around them were they can defend against 100% of an opponent's attacks."_

"_So how do you increase this 'dome of defence' of yours?"_

"_Well the size is different for each person depending on their experience in fighting and style of fighting but for most people it's fairly close to their body. You increase it by changing your fighting stance and posture. For example if I'm fighting a long range projectile fighter with a sword I would stand up straight with my sword held up in front of me. This allows me to move the sword to any angle with little effort which makes it easy to defend against projectiles."_

"_That makes sense but what if you're fighting another sword fighter specialist?"_

"_Well it depends on their style of attack but if I'm fighting someone like Takasugi I have a special stance I use with my stronger attacks as well. First I flip my sword around so it's facing behind me then I pull it up across my body around my chest area. This means I can easily guard all my vital areas and of all sword fighting stances this is one that increases your dome of defence the most. When in this position it also makes it easier to use my strongest attacks," Gintoki explains while moving into the stance to demonstrate. "Why don't you try to attack me?" He adds and Hijikata nods before moving towards him and swinging his sword downwards, towards Gintoki's head, but as he does so he sees a movement out the corner of his eye and just as his attacks about to hit he finds Gintoki's sword already in the way._

"_That's impressive..."he mutters, surprised that Gintoki had such a strong defencive stance and wondering why he had never seen him use it before. "So what are your strongest attacks and why do you need to be in that position to use them?" He questions and Gintoki sighs._

"_It will be easier to show you," he states calmly before heading towards a large rock..._

~Flashback ends~

Takasugi was pulled out of his thoughts as Hijikata pushed off his feet, leaping towards Takasugi at incredible speed with his sword still positioned across his chest. As he approached he flicked the sword upwards so that the point of the blade caught Takasugi's stomach and chest, sending him flying backwards. Form an outsiders point of view the attack may not have looked serious but there was plenty of strength behind it with the speed Hijikata had used and the energy that he had focused in his wrist to increase the strength of the swords movements. Takasugi slammed into the railing around the edge of the deck before slumping, looking up at Hijikata with blood dripping from his mouth.

"That was an impressive move but I don't recognize it as one of Gintoki's," he states and Hijikata nods.

"It's true that Gintoki taught me the stance and his strongest attacks but I knew those attacks wouldn't work against you or others like you so I've been training since he taught me to develop my own attacks. That was one of them," he explains and Takasugi chuckles.

"I see. Well you win this round...for now I will grant you Gintoki but I will be back for him soon," Takasugi claims before pushing himself to his feet and raising his right hand, the signal to retreat before he and the other terrorists disappeared. Sighing in relief Hijikata looked around to see that many of his companions had sustained wounds but none were serious and it seemed those most injured were Sougo and Kagura.

"Okay now the obstacles are out of the way let's split up and search the ship," he orders and the others nod before beginning to search for Gintoki.

Kondo was the first one to find said samurai and he blinked in shock before calling the others to tell them that he'd founf Gintoki then hurrying over to the bed to release Gintoki from his restraints.

"Hey gorilla looks like your fine. How's everybody else?" He asks, knowing that the Shinsengumi leader wouldn't have come alone.

"You don't have to worry there fine," he replies, him knowing that if anyone had been seriously injured while trying to rescue him Gintoki would have suffered greatly from the guilt.

"That's good. You're not going to make a comment about all this?" Gintoki mutters and his voice, usually light hearted and teasing, sounds far too serious to belong to the man sitting before him.

"No. It's not my place," Kondo replies calmly and Gintoki nods before lowering his head. "The kids came to by the way," he adds and Gintoki looks at him quickly with an angered expression.

"Are you crazy?! Why would you bring them here, it's too dangerous!" He yells and Kondo sighs.

"Trust me we tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen. They're just as stubborn as you are," Kondo explains and Gintoki echoes his sigh. Kondo finished releasing Gintoki before looking up as he could see that the other man was about to say something else but he was interrupted before he couldn't say even a word.

"Oi Kondo did you find...him...?" Hijikata asks, trailing off at the end as he saw Gintoki. For a moment Hijikata simply stood in the doorway of the room as he stared at the silver haired man before slowly walking over to join his leader by the bed, his head lowered. "What happened?" He asked quietly and Gintoki looked away.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he replies and Hijikata glared at him.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!" Hijikata growls angrily before he too was interrupted as the rest of the rescue team finally reached the room and hurried in, staring at the naked Yorozuya sat in the bed.

"What is Gin-san that good looking?" He asks teasingly and Hijikata sighs at the other mans antics to try and keep everyone calm before throwing his Jacket at Gintoki.

"Put that on," he states and Gintoki does as he's told before he's picked up in Hijikata's arms and carried out of the room and the others follow as they all leave the air ship.


	11. Acceptance

Acceptance

As they were leaving the ship, Gintoki still wrapped in Hijikata's jacket and being carried in his arms, Gintoki notices his clothes hanging up in a storage room that's door was slightly ajar. Tugging on Hijikata's shirt he looks up at the other man.

"Hold up a sec," he states before pushing himself out of Hijikata's arms and heading into the room, grabbing the clothes then turning to the others. "I'm getting changed," he tells them before closing the door and slipping into his clothes. Once he was finished he left the room once more and handed Hijikata's jacket back to him then begins to walk towards the exit of the ship.

* * *

><p>The Shinsengumi was surprisingly quiet that night with none of the usual jokes and arguments taking place. In fact most of the night was spent with the Shinsengumi officers trying to convince Gintoki to remain in the headquarters until they could be sure Takasugi wouldn't be coming back for him and then keeping an eye over him and the two kids that worked under him. After Gintoki had finally given in to Kondo's pleading and set up a room for him and the kids Hijikata and Sougo stood guard outside.<p>

"So how do you feel about the boss?" Sougo asks suddenly, taking Hijikata by surprise.

"What…what are you talking about?" Hijikata stutters in reply, wondering what Sougo was implying.

"Well you personally went all that way just to rescue him and you seemed really angry when you saw him."

"Well I could hardly let an incompetent officer like you handle the mission by yourself and the only reason I was angry was because that idiot didn't even seem to care about what had happened. Besides what about you? You went all that way too."

"That's because the boss is a friend and one of the only people I respect. Besides did you ever think that the reason he acted like that is because he didn't want people to worry about him."

"That may be true but he's still an idiot for thinking that if he acts like that people aren't going to worry."

"When you talk like that it makes you sound worried."

"What the hell are you talking about?! As if I'd be worried about that idiot Yorozuya!" Hijikata rages back at Sougo but keeps his voice quiet so he doesn't wake up the others before they both turn as they hear footsteps hurrying down the hallway and they see Kondo approaching.

"How is he?" Kondo asks as soon as he reaches them.

"Well we finally convinced him to stay here and now he's resting up with the brats," Hijikata explains and Kondo nods.

"I see. Anyway I'm calling a meeting to discuss what we should do next so can you guys gather everyone then come to the meeting room," Kondo states then continues walking down the hallway while Hijikata and Sougo head off to find the other officers.

It wasn't long before all the officers were gathered in the meeting room with Kondo, Hijikata and Sougo sat next to each other in front of the rest.

"We need to discuss what we're going to do with Gintoki next," Kondo begins the meeting easily and the other officers listen intently. Usually they would all be chatting between themselves before Sougo fired his cannon at them but they knew how serious things were this time and nobody wanted to anger Soiugo and the demon vice commander too much.

"I believe at the moment that it's too dangerous to let him return to his home or wander around alone. After all there's still a good chance that Takasugi is still around and he will take any opportunity he can get to take Gintoki back, if only to spite us," Hijikata states and though his voice sounded calm he was as stressed as the other officers but not for the same reasons.

_That bastard laid his dirty hands on Gintoki…he did those things to Gintoki while keeping him captive. I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did. If he comes near Gintoki again I'll slay him myself. _

Angry thoughts coursed through Hijikata's mind as the rest of the officers discussed their next course of action before he was pulled away from his daydreaming as Kondo spoke up once more.

"So we're all agreed that until the terrorist threat has been dealt with Gintoki will remain here and if he leaves for any reason he will always be accompanied by a guard," Kondo states and the other officers nod before getting up and leaving the room to return to their duties. "Toshi, Sougo can you continue guarding Gintoki's room for the rest of the night?" Kondo asks and they both agree before heading back to their posts.

It was pretty late that night when Hijikata heard a slight whimpering coming from Gintoki's room and as he opened the door slightly he could see the Yorozuya fidgeting in his sleep. Sighing the Shinsengumi officer cautiously made his way over to the other man's side and crouched beside him to find him sweating and slight tears in his eyes. Slowly reaching out his hand, Hijikata stroked Gintoki's hair gently to calm him while the other man continued to sleep…to sleep and dream.

~Dream~

He stood in the centre of a ring of the dead, covered in their blood with a grin gracing his lips and reaching out a hand as if calling out to someone. Gintoki watched as the blood stained figure drew gradually closer and took a step backwards, away from the demon before him.

"What's wrong Gintoki? Why are you looking at me like that?" The figure asks and as it steps into the light the face of Takasugi is revealed.

"No don't…don't come near me!" Gintoki yells as he backs further away before tripping and falling to the ground. Before he can get back up Takasugi's face is inches from his and his caught in the other samurai's grip.

"Come now Gintoki I promise it won't hurt," Takasugi mutters while Gintoki tries to push him away. "Besides have you already forgotten you belong to me?" The other man continues as his fingers trace the tattoo on Gintoki's chest.

"Like I'd ever belong to a monster like you!" Gintoki snaps back causing Takasugi to grin wildly.

"You call me a monster? Are you one to talk?" Hijikata replies quietly and his voice seems far away as the scene begins to change and suddenly it's Gintoki who is stood in a circle of dead bodies, the bodies of his friends. The sword in his hand is caked in blood and it falls to the ground as Gintoki holds his head in bloodied hands, falling to his knees.

"No I didn't…I didn't kill them. I wouldn't…" He mutters, the words echoing around him as he repeats them continuously.

"Gin-san why did you kill us," A voice reaches Gintoki's ears and he looks up to see Shinpachi's face looking at him.

"Gin-chan why didn't you help us?" Another voice whispers.

"Yorozuya…"

"Gintoki…"

"KIntoki…"

"Gin …" More and more voices join the chorus as they call out to the Shiroyasha who tries to block out their calls.

"No stop it! Stop it! I don't want to hear this, I don't want to see this! Stop it! Shut up!" Gintoki yells and the figures around him fade before there are only two people left standing before his crouched figure. One of those figures was Takasugi and the person he had held before him was Hijikata.

"Is this the person who stole you from me Gintoki? Perhaps I should kill him," Takasugi states and Gintoki stares up at them.

"No don't!" He calls out but it was too late as Takasugi took Hijikata's head off his shoulders before throwing it in front of Gintoki.

"Don't blame me Gintoki after all this is all because of you," the other man claims before he too disappears, leaving Gintoki alone clutching Hijikata's head in his hands.

~Dream end~

"No!" Gintoki screams as he sits bolt upright on the futon before looking around him and as his eyes land on Hijikata sitting next to him he heaves a sigh of relief before lunging forward and wrapping his hands round Hijikata.

"Oi what are you doing?!" Hijikata rages as he lifts up a hand to punch the Yorozuya before seeing the tears in the other man's eyes.

"It's you right? It's really you right Toshi?" Gintoki mutters and Hijikata stares at him in surprise…since when had he called him Toshi.

"Oi Yorozuya what's going on with you?" He questions and Gintoki looks up at him before burying his head into the Shinsengumi's chest.

"Please don't leave me. Stay with me please, I'm begging you Toshi," he whispers and Hijikata blinks in shock then wraps his arms around the other man with a sigh.

"I promise," he mutters and he really meant it. After they had started fighting Hijikata had begun to feel a loneliness in his heart and now he knew it was because he felt exactly the same way as Gintoki did. He was in love with this man and now he knew that for sure. "I'll never leave you Gin…because I love you," he whispers and Gintoki smiles happily in his tears,

"I love you to," he replies quietly and Hijikata chuckles slightly. "So does this mean you're my boyfriend…and that I can call you Toshi?"

"I guess it does. It also makes you my girlfriend."

"Oi who are you calling a girlfriend jerk?!" Gintoki rages and Hijikata laughs before covering his mouth with a hand as he hears one of the kids mumble a little in their sleep.

"Keep it down," he whispers to Gintoki who just rolls his eyes.

"Stupid Toshi," he mutters before laying down, pulling Hijikata with him and falling back asleep.


	12. The Big Reveal

The Big Reveal

Hijikata woke up early the next morning, looking over at the silver haired samurai behind him, and let a grin grace his lips.

"Good morning my sweet Gintoki," he muttered quietly before slipping quietly out of the other man's arms and standing, being careful not to wake any of the others in the room. Once he stretched he left the room, sighing as he saw Sougo sleeping against the wall by the room. He knew that Sougo probably had no idea what had happened that night since the younger officer had fallen asleep just before Hijikata had gone in to calm Gintoki down.

_I wonder what we should do now. Should we tell everyone or keep it between us?_

Hijikata sighed once more as the thoughts about his relationship with Gintoki ran through his mind before he shook his head.

"I should get back to work," he states and begins to head towards his room.

"Did something happen?" A voice asks from behind him and he turns to see Sougo staring at him.

"Nothing really," he replies causing Sougo to raise an eyebrow.

"But you seem different from usual."

"I said nothing happened! Back off!"

"Now, now Toshi let's not get angry," Sougo teases and Hijikata glares at him before turning away.

"Just make sure you keep an eye on Gintoki," he orders then heads off to perform his duties and start his patrol.

* * *

><p>Shinpachi was the first to wake after Hijikata, followed by Kagura and finally Gintoki who had been able to sleep peacefully after Hijikata had joined him. Gintoki got barely any peace that morning before Kagura bombarded him with questions.<p>

"So what are we going to do know? Are we going back to the Yorozuya? What about Sadaharu?" She interrogated him and he gripped his head in his hands, letting out a moan.

"I don't know if we're going back…I doubt Kondo and the Shinsengumi will allow us and don't worry about the dumb dog, we'll go get him today if they say we have to stay somewhere else," Gintoki replied quietly just as Kondo opened the door.

"Which is exactly what the Shinsengumi has decided. Until we can be sure Takasugi is no longer in the area you'll be staying here. We'll arrange to have your dog, Sadaharu, brought over," Kondo told them but Kagura jumped up, shaking her head like crazy.

"No! Sadaharu will get worried if someone else tries to take him away! I have to go!" She yells and Kondo sighs before looking between all three of them.

"Fine you can go and get him but you will be going with a Shinsengumi patrol," Kondo states and Kagura nods happily, running out of the room with Shinpachi following while Gintoki smiles in thanks at Kondo before walking out after them. Just before he can leave the room Kondo grabs his arm to hold him back. "Hey you sure you're okay? It would be understandable if you're shaken up by this, in fact I'd think you were mad if you weren't," Kondo continued.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine Gorilla, really," Gintoki mutters before pulling his arm out of Kondo's grip and leaving the room. Seeing the kids waiting for him up ahead he broke into a run and wrapped his arms around their necks, pushing them forwards a little.

"Come on let's get that stupid animal," he states teasingly with a grin and the kids smile at him happily…just glad to have their Gintoki back.

"Let's go yes!" Kagura shouts and they all burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Once Kondo had prepared a guard for the three of them Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi headed back to the Yorozuya to pick up Sadaharu and the other stuff they'd left behind. They were escorted in a Shinsengumi van with Hijikata and several officers and though there was no direct interaction between Gintoki and Hijikata they would often shoot glances at each other before looking away with a blush every time their eyes met. Upon reaching the Yorozuya building Kagura hurried inside and straight over to Sadaharu who let out a happy bark while Gintoki and Shinpachi packed the over essentials they'd need. Soon they were finished packing and they headed back to the headquarters with Sadaharu running beside the van.<p>

* * *

><p>Gintoki and Hijikata were sitting alone in the training dojo when Hijikata first asked the question.<p>

"Oi do you think we should tell the others about us?" He suddenly blurted out, surprising even himself.

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden," Gintoki muttered in reply as he snuggled closer to his lover's side. "Well it's not like a really care but if we do you can explain," he added and Hijikata nodded as he wrapped his arms around Gintoki's waist.

"Whatever," Hijikata mumbled into Gintoki's neck before nipping his ear gently, causing the other samurai to yelp in surprise.

"Oi…What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh, so your ears are sensitive?"

"Just shut up! Baka!"

"Sure, sure," Hijikata replied with a teasing smile before pushing himself to his feet. "Come on. They'll probably be waiting for us," he stated, holding out his hand to help his boyfriend up.

"Yeah," Gintoki stated, sounding slightly agitated that he had to move. As he rose to his feet the silver haired samurai pecked Hijikata on the cheek before taking the Shinsengumi officers hand in his own. "Come on then let's go and get this over with," he ordered and walked out of the dojo and towards the dining hall, Hijikata in tow. Upon reaching the room they dropped each other's hands and walked in to find everyone already there and waiting for them.

"You two are late," Kondo stated and Hijikata scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, we had something to discuss," Hijikata explained as he sat down at the table and Gintoki took the spare seat next to him. Once everyone was seated the meal started but everyone was soon finished. "Actually there's something me and Gintoki want to tell you," Hijikata tells them, coughing to get everyone's attention and they all look over at him though only due to surprise at his shy tone.

"What is it Toshi?" Kondo asks and Gintoki avoids meeting anyone's gaze as Hijikata takes a deep breath and pulls the silver haired samurai closer to him.

"Me and Gintoki are a couple," he claimed loudly and many of the officers in the room stare in surprise while a few just shrug before money is exchanged, even Kondo and Shinpachi were involved.

"Eh…what's going on?" Gintoki questioned as he looked over and blinked at them.

"Oh we all betted on whether you two would get together and how long it would take," Sougo replied and Gintoki blushed a bright red while a dark aura came from Hijikata.

"You…you all betted on us…you all had a joke at our expense?!" He growled angrily and Kondo raised his hands.

"Now, now Toshi calm down. It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?"

"Well…that is…" Kondo stuttered as Hijikata waited for an answer.

"Screw this come on Gin, let's go!" Hijikata muttered and stood up to leave, dragging his boyfriend with him. As Hijikata stormed out of the room Gintoki managed to prise himself out of the other man's grip and turned to the others.

"Sorry about him, I just don't think he's used to this sort of thing," he stated before hurrying after his lover.

Once they had left the others began discussing their relationship.

"I knew it wouldn't take long," Sougo claimed and Kagura nodded in agreement.

"They are good for each other yes," she added and the others smiled.

"Well I can't deny they do make a good couple," Kondo claimed before narrowing his eyes. "But if Gintoki hurts Toshi I'll give him hell," he stated menacingly but Sougo just shook his head.

"I don't think there's any chance of that happening. In fact I'd be more worried about Hijikata-san hurting the boss," he stated and they all sighed in agreement. Hijikata was new at this sort of thing and had no idea how to handle a relationship. "So how long do you think it's going to take Hijikata before he gets the boss angry or upset?" He asked as he took out some money and they all placed bets once more, ranging from a week to five months.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally another update. Sorry it took so long. I like Hijikata's personality in this chapter but Gintoki is really out of character *Shrugs* oh well I like it.<p>

Also fear not Takasugi fans…he will return in the next chapter to mess with Gintoki…may also include some singing as a surprise ;)


	13. Surprise Visitor

Warning: Gintoki is going to be OOC in this chapter because I want to get across his cute and vulnerable side so I can develop the relationship between him, Takasugi and Hijikata further!

* * *

><p><span>Surprise visitor<span>

Gintoki looked over at Hijikata before looking away once more with a blush crossing his cheeks.

"What are you being so shy about?" Hijikata asked suddenly and Gintoki started before scratching his cheek.

"Well it just feels weird now that we've told everyone we're a couple," he replied quietly and Hijikata sighed at his boyfriend's statement.

"Don't worry about it," he replied as he took another gulp of his drink. Since Hijikata had finally gotten some much needed time off work he had taken Gintoki out for a drink since he didn't have time to set up a proper date, not that Gintoki minded. Gintoki nodded in response to Hijikata's comment before leaning against him and sighing contentedly.

"I know," he mumbled quietly and Hijikata raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"You seem awfully quiet today. Are you feeling okay?"

"Ah sorry it's nothing. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Why not?"

"I've just been thinking about a lot of things and my mind gets so full of thoughts I can't seem to shut it off."

"Then you should stop thinking so much, it doesn't suit you."

"Oi what's that sup…" Gintoki begins to berate his partner before he's cut off as Hijikata tilts his head up by the chin and plants a kiss on his lips. As Hijikata pulls away he noticed Gintoki had turned a bright red and he chuckled slightly.

"You look like a tomato," he remarks calmly and Gintoki looks away quickly, punching Hijikata's arm lightly.

"Shut up! It's your fault for doing such a thing and taking me by surprise!" He raged back but there was no fight in his voice and instead he used a rather teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say honey," Hijikata comments teasingly and Gintoki blushed even more before hiding his face behind his hands.

"Don't call me honey!"

"Then how about sweety?"

"No way!"

"Well then it has to be darling," he claims and before Gintoki can shoot down another nickname he stands up and pays for the drinks before pulling the silver haired samurai out of the bar and they walk back towards the headquarters hand in hand.

"Well I guess darling isn't too bad…Toshi-chan," he muttered shyly and Hijikata froze at the name Gintoki gave him before slamming the other man against the wall and pressing their lips together, his tongue making its way into Gintoki's mouth as the other samurai let out a moan. As they broke apart Gintoki stared at Hijikata in shock he turned away suddenly with a blush on his cheeks.

_Why the hell does he have to be so damn adorable!_

Hijikata thought to himself as he kept his eyes averted from the other man.

"Toshi…?" Gintoki called out from behind him, grabbing the other man's jacket and Hijikata turns to face him.

"Sorry it's nothing, let's go," Hijikata stated before taking Gintoki's hand once more and they head back to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

* * *

><p>It was about mid-afternoon when Takasugi appeared once more. Gintoki was sat by himself outside by the pond since Kagura and Shinpachi had gone into town with several Shinsengumi officers, Sougo was out on a mission and Hijikata had been sent with him to keep him out of trouble. Though Gintoki knew Kondo was free he'd rather be alone then spend time with that gorilla, he wanted to avoid Kondo as much as possible at the minute since the gorilla would probably push him for answers. Sighing Gintoki shook his head and thought about what Hijikata had told him.<p>

"_Then you should stop thinking so much, it doesn't suit you." _His boyfriend's voice rang through Gintoki's mind and his lips twitched upwards into a small smile.

"Well maybe he's right. Thinking about things really isn't my style. I much prefer just running into trouble without thinking about the consequences," he muttered to himself before looking up at the sky and images of his past flashed across his eyes. One particular memory sticking in his head, he was about thirteen and was stood alone on the edge of a cliff as he sang. His voice echoed around him and reached out off the cliff and into the distance, carried by the sea wind. That was the first time anyone had ever heard him sing and the person who'd heard him was none over than Takasugi. As the memory faded Gintoki took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

"Beat box and the rhythm flies  
>Over night the city seems to mirror back<br>Beat two and the concrete shines  
>Is it fine if I complain just a tiny bit?<p>

Hey, up for a little talk?  
>Got a tendency to hurt from little things<br>Ah, mind if we walk and talk?  
>Cuz I'm bored, I'll tell a story<br>You'll laugh I guarantee

Now back to our little tale  
>It began in a strange land like any tale<br>Oh but, and now this strange  
>It'd seemed as if it were like any place<p>

10 years and the minutes fly  
>From the day the MONSTER spoke inside of me<br>Dug deeper into my mind  
>"Keep on lying" said the monster anyway<p>

So I've lied and I've been tricking ever since  
>No, not a single person out there can see what sits behind<br>Just a monster by now, can't deny that it fits  
>"Oh wait, my bad!" "Don't get mad"<br>"You know I'm just a liar in the end"

Oh my god you're underhanded!  
>Where's the trick, don't have a clue?<br>Hope you don't mind, that I don't mind  
>Is it now scaring you too?<p>

As I lie and pass 'em by  
>I feel they're growing in my mind<br>Again today, I'll smile at all the little pieces in the game

Beat on and the girl who shys  
>From the night that disappears like everyone<br>Beat two and the boy who hides  
>From the hateful lies that make him cry so much<br>Oh yeah, pretty sure it's that  
>Stupid thoughts of an ideal "input" inside<br>Beat beating into my heart  
>But I already knew that long long ago<p>

Sure I see now, if all that became the truth  
>No way I'm gonna live all on my own with nobody else<br>"Just another lie?"  
>"No no, I swear this is true!"<br>Oh god my brain is drained and drowning all itself with every "no"

Oh my god you're underhanded!  
>Listen to this beating heart<br>Hear the all greed, the forgery  
>The only reality<br>If I say I'm really lonely, you could figure just a bit  
>And nothings changes<br>Ain't it crazy just enough to make you grin?

Oh my god you're underhanded!  
>Hate this! Hang onto the beat<br>What a surprise, no one to blame  
>I can no longer be saved?<br>If you say there's "not a problem"  
>I know that you never change<br>"Oh well I messed up"  
>"Again"<br>Hating me until I die  
>Drowning in the lies until the end," Gintoki sang before resting his head on his knees as he stared at his reflection in the water before hiding his eyes away. A breath on his neck got a chuckle in response as he lifted his hand to push the person away. "Hey quit it Toshi that tickles!" He mumbled into his arms between his laughter but he soon froze as he heard the voice behind him.<p>

"Hearing you call me by someone else's name is rather insulting Gintoki," the voice stated and Gintoki turned quickly as he pushed the other man away.

"Takasugi! What do you want?!" Gintoki growled as he took a step backwards, ending up at the edge of the pond as he glared at the black haired man in front of him.

"I came to see you my sweet Gintoki," he replied with a sly grin, a seductive tone entering his voice.

"Get lost!"

"Come now don't be that way. After all I came all this way just to see you."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I don't want to see you," Gintoki replied tersely as he turned and began to walk away before Takasugi grabbed his arm pushed it up his back, causing the silver haired samurai to yell out in pain.

"I'm not letting you go again!" Takasugi hissed into his ear and Gintoki shivered at the fierceness in his voice before Takasugi pushes him to the ground and crouches over him.

"Damn it," Gintoki muttered as he tried to wriggle out of Takasugi's grip but instead it just caused the other man to tighten his hold on Gintoki. "Let me go!" He yelled before being silenced as Takasugi pushed his arm further up his back, increasing the pain and Gintoki bit his lip.

"That's not going to happen," Takasugi replied as he flipped Gintoki over onto his back and straddled him, leaning over so their faces are almost touching.

"Takasugi get off me!"

"What and risk you getting away? I think not!"

"You're crazy! Doing something like this in the middle of the Shinsengumi headquarters!"

"What do I care about those Government dogs," Takasugi stated and Gintoki glared at him. "Which reminds me…I heard that you and that Hijikata guy were a couple. I'm disappointed that you'd choose a dog like that…what happened to the old Gintoki?"

"He grew up and stopped dreaming. Something you failed to do by the looks of it."

"Am I really the one who's dreaming here?"

"Hah of course you are! The war's over but you're still fighting. You can't win Takasugi so why don't you just give it up!"

"Perhaps you're right, perhaps I can't win the war but I can still disgrace the Shinsengumi. I can steal you away from them and leave them broken shells of their former selves."

"Tch! You think they care about what you do to me?"

"They came to rescue you didn't they?" Takasugi questioned and his remark caught Gintoki off guard as he stared up at the other man.

_That's right they did come to rescue me. Was that just to save their own skins or did they really care? Who issued the order to look for me, was it Hijikata? _As Gintoki began to think about his lover Takasugi narrowed his eyes and glared at the other man before grabbing his chin and forcing Gintoki to look at him.

"Do you really have time to be thinking about other things," he hissed as he crushed Gintoki's hand under his knee and grinned as Gintoki yelled out in pain once more. "That's more like it. I want you to look only at me," Takasugi remarked calmly and Gintoki looked up at him with tears of pain in his eyes.

"Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!" A voice shouted from behind them and Takasugi turned to see Hijikata glaring at him with Okita and the other Shinsengumi officers behind him.

* * *

><p>The song Gintoki was singing: watch?v=JyiAoAB89To<p> 


	14. Beaten Shiroyasha

So how did you people like the last chapter? Did you like Gin-san's surprise singing? Not enough Takusagi…fear not he hasn't lost yet! More Takusagi, extremely cute GinHiji moments and usual Gintama madness coming up in the next few chapters.

**Warning:** This chapter will include slight violence.

* * *

><p><span>Beaten Shiroyasha<span>

Takasugi slowly pushed himself to his feet, dragging Gintoki with him and wrapping his arm around the other man's neck tightly. Hijikata glared at Takasugi as he saw Gintoki struggling for breath.

"I said let him go!" Hijikata ordered and Takasugi grinned.

"What if I say no?" He replied slyly and Hijikata could have killed him with his glare.

"I'll rip you apart!"

"You can try."

"Thanks for the invitation!" Hijikata growled, taking a step forward as he unsheathed his sword before freezing as he heard Gintoki gasping for air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Make a wrong move and I'll make sure you're not the only one who'll suffer!" Takasugi stated and Hijikata gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry…about me," Gintoki gasped between pants. "Just…finish this…Hijikata," he muttered before he began to felt light headed and his eyes felt heavy as he ran out of air.

"Tch, you really should have kept your mouth shut Gin!" Takasugi growled before grabbing Gintoki's hair and tugging his head back, causing Gintoki to grit his teeth.

"Gintoki!" Hijikata yelled as Takasugi raised his hand and slapped it across the silver haired samurai's face.

"Keep quiet!" Takasugi hissed in Gintoki's ear, who had no strength left and no light left in his eyes.

"Damn you Takasugi!" Hijikata exclaimed as he clenched his hands into fists and even Okita looked angry, his expression even more sadistic than usual.

"Gin-san!"

"Gin-chan!" Shinpachi and Kagura exclaimed at the same time while Kondo stepped forward.

"Let him go and give yourself up terrorist!" Kondo ordered but instead of doing as he was told Takasugi simply unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him with a wide, sly grin.

"If you want him back you'll have to take him from me," he replied coolly and Gintoki looked at them pleadingly, willing them not to fight him. Hijikata gazed back into his boyfriend's eyes before shaking his head slightly at the silver haired man as he rose his sword and stepped forward.

"Fine but don't blame me if I kill you. Right now I don't think I'll be able to hold back," he stated and he also flicked his other hand, a signal to Sougo to make a shot if he saw an opening. As Hijikata stepped forward Takasugi the other man smacked Gintoki in the back of the neck with his hand, knocking the silver haired man unconscious before laying him on the ground and also stepping forward. Takasugi made the first move, pushing himself forward and aiming his blade straight at Hijikata's chest. The other man blocked the attack with his own sword and for a moment they stared at each other past the blades of their swords. "I'm taking the sweet loving idiot back!" Hijikata stated darkly with narrowed eyes before pushing Takasugi away and leaping forward again, taking advantage of the fact his last move had unbalanced Takasugi. After slashing the over man's stomach he leapt backwards as Takasugi attempted to return the attack. Hijikata examined the wound he had inflicted and nodded, the cut was not deep but it would certainly cause the other samurai problems when he was fighting. Takasugi glared at Hijikata and now his attention was completely focused on the demon vice-captain. Sougo saw his chance and fired his bazooka at the distracted enemy. Takasugi heard the sound of the bazooka and quickly dodged backwards before ending up next to the unconscious form of Gintoki and he picked up the silver haired man in his arm.

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue this another time," he stated before disappearing and Hijikata slammed his sword into the ground, hard.

"That damn bastard is going to pay!" He growled angrily with a rage in his eyes that even caused Sougo and Kondo to back off a little.

"Calm down Toshi. We'll get him back," Kondo claimed, placing a calming hand on his friends shoulder. This was more than just getting back a missing person now…now this thing was personal. Anyone who caused Hijikata to suffer answered to the rest of the Shinsengumi, no matter who that person might be.

* * *

><p>Gintoki let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open before he shut them again as the light hurt his sensitive irises.<p>

"Shit! What the hell happened," he muttered as he attempted to ignore the light and get an idea of his surroundings. As he attempted to move his body he heard the clang of metal and as he twisted his neck round to look he saw his arms and legs were chained around a pole so he couldn't move. The room he was in was bland and the pole was the only item in it. The walls were completely white and the door was a steely grey with a shutter near the top that could be opened to check on the person in the room without having to enter.

_Takasugi has really bad taste. Poor Gin-san will never be able to survive in such a bland room._

He thought to himself before hearing his stomach rumble and sighing.

"Oi is anyone there! I'm hungry and I haven't had my daily intake of sweets! I need a strawberry parfait!" He yelled, hoping that if there was someone on the other side of the door they weren't a sadist…or a pervert for that matter. Hearing the sound of receding footsteps he sighed in relief. Perhaps they'd actually listen to his request and get him some food, although he doubted it would be the strawberry parfait. Soon he hears the footsteps coming back and the door opens to reveal the man that had been guarding him last time he'd been kidnapped holding…

…_oh God if you can hear me Gin-san loves you!_

He thought determinedly as he stared like a man possessed at the very real, very delicious looking strawberry parfait in his hand. The guard made his way over to the captive samurai and crouched in front of him, slowly holding out a spoonful of the dessert to him, nearly getting his hand bitten off in the process. As he watched the ravaged man gulp down the rest of the dessert the guard chuckled lightly and Gintoki looked at him with a small smirk on his face and ice cream around his lips. "You have no idea how much I love you right now," he claims and the guard smiled back at him.

"I'm just glad I could help. You looked like you were half starved," he replied before placing the empty glass to one side and sitting in front of the other man. "I'm sorry we have to keep meeting like this."

"Don't worry about it. It's not the worst situation I've met someone in and at least you're not trying to kill me."

"Well that's true. Plus I'm not sure master Takasugi would let me live if I tried to kill you."

"I don't doubt that. He's very possessive when it comes to his belongings," Gintoki replied casually and Takasugi entered the room just in time to hear that comment, letting out a light laugh.

"Well I'm glad you finally understand the situation you're in," he claimed and Gintoki looked up at him with a sigh.

"You really suck at flattery and flirting," Gintoki replied, sticking out his tongue at the other man teasingly. Takasugi just sighed at him before stroking the other man's cheek lightly.

"Gintoki I only want what's best for you."

"Yes I can see that. Kidnapping me and tying me up is exactly how you should go about that."

"That Shinsengumi dog is no good for you! He will destroy you, destroy your heart and with the line of work he's in he could get you killed!" Takuasugi exclaimed and suddenly Gintoki's demeanour turned cold and dark.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Gintoki hissed at the other man who blinked in surprise. "Hijikata has never purposefully put me in danger except when he thought I was a terrorist and even though he was not fighting me fully. So I don't know who you think you are Takasugi but don't take me lightly," he continued in the same furious tone and the guard looked between the two nervously while Takasugi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Leave us!" He ordered the guard who nodded before hurryingly standing up, grabbing the glass and leaving the room without looking back. Once the guard was gone Takasugi returned his attention to the silver haired samurai in front of him. "If you're so capable of taking care of yourself how did you end up in this situation?" He questioned and Gintoki glared at him.

"Because my opponent used underhanded tactics and attacked from behind," he replied, his voice still barely rising above a whisper but the viciousness in it was clear and it caused shivers to run down Takasugi's spine before he glared back and slapped him round the face once more.

"Do not insult me!" He growled and the pair glared at each other for a moment more before Takasugi stood and marched out of the room silently, leaving Gintoki to ponder his predicament.

* * *

><p>Gintoki looked around the room once more and sighed. He had no idea how long he'd been locked up but he hadn't slept at all and he was exhausted. After a while his eyes eventually closed and his mind slipped into oblivion. He was woken rather rudely, what seemed to be a few minutes later, by the door opening and he slowly looked up to see Kamui causing him to let out a growl.<p>

"Hello again," he stated with a grin and Kamui raised an eyebrow.

"It didn't take you very long to come back did it," he replied and Gintoki continued to smirk.

"I just couldn't keep myself away! You and Takasugi were so accommodating last time I was here I couldn't help myself."

"Well thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

"You're welcome," Gintoki commented before narrowing his eyes at the smirk spreading across Kamui's face.

"You know I could do with some exercise. How about you help out," he claimed and Gintoki looked up at him nervously before the Yato pulled his leg back then slammed it into Gintoki's stomach, causing the other man to cough up blood as his whole body shook from the pain. Another kick and Gintoki heard the tell-tale snap as several of his ribs broke. Pain continued to course through his body as Kamui enjoyed his little game, kicking, punching and even hitting Gintoki with his umbrella until the other man was barely conscious. "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be," Kamui huffed as he looked down at the silver haired samurai in his position above Gintoki, his umbrella still raised above his head.

"Bastard! If I wasn't chained up you wouldn't have lasted a minute!" Ichigo berated him but his voice was hoarse and he couldn't even raise his head to glare at the orange haired Yato.

* * *

><p>The torture and pain Kamui brought upon Ichigo continued for the next few days, giving Gintoki no time to rest but then the Amanto just seemed to vanish. He didn't even come by just to bother the silver haired samurai with threats and useless talk like he had a few times before and Gintoki started to think white might have happened to the young alien. During one of those times Takasugi came in and saw the thoughtful look on his old comrade's face.<p>

"If you're wondering about Kamui I told him to back off," he explained and Gintoki looked up at him.

"Oh. How did you find out anyway? It's not like you've been anywhere nears this room the whole time," Gintoki questioned and even though he tried to he couldn't hide the slightly pained tone from entering his voice.

"I had a job to do," the raven haired man replied with a smug smirk as he went and sat by the other man. "Why did you miss me?" He asked and Gintoki huffed and looked away.

"Of course not," he muttered quietly to himself but even he knew it wasn't completely true.


End file.
